Never Meant to Be
by rusticsky
Summary: Christine and Marius meet while Christine is vacationing in Vernon- but what drama will arrive?


**Hi y'all, this is a transcript of a roleplay between katecovers13 (she was marius) and I on Instagram. It will be a five chapter story, I'll post a new chapter every few days or every other week. So, enjoy!**

CHAPTER ONE

Christine, a young chorus girl, walked through the streets, her eyes wide as she looked at all of the rustic shops. Her hair was in youthful curls that bounced. She was with Madame Giry and her daughter, Meg.

Marius, a young man, wandered through the busy streets of Vernon, his eyes wide at the thought of paying debt towards Monsieur Thénardier. He took fast paced steps, like he had somewhere important to go, when in reality, he had nowhere to go, and no one to go to

Christine was gazing at a storefront- when she ran straight into a young man- Marius.

"Oh I'm so sorry miss..." Marius stumbles, and falls into the young woman

"It's my fault, really," Christine laughs, "I'm so foolish."

"Your right. It's definitely your fault" Marius jokes. "My name is Marius. Marius Pontmercy. And you are...?" He asks

"Christine Daae. This is Madame Giry and her daughter Meg... we're just visiting."

"As am I. Why are you here?" Marius asks

"Madame Giry was born here. She's my caretaker... my father died two years ago and she's basically my mum. She's taught me ballet, you see. Are you a local?" The young girl replies with a smile.

"No, my father is actually on his deathbed, and I never really met my mother." Marius sighs. "I lived with my grandfather my entire life, my father never wanted anything to do with me until the day he died. I always wonder, where did I go wrong, but no answer ever comes." Marius feels the mood in the conversation change. "Sorry got that sob story" he joked, trying to lighten the mood, but failing.

"It's okay. My mother died when I was young, and my father..." Christine stops herself, to not get too emotional. "They both loved me."

"Wish I could say the same" Marius scoffs, looking up at the woman he ran into, realizing what beautiful eyes she had.

"Well, I'm sure there's someone who loves you," Christine smiles lightly.

"I sure hope so." Marius agrees. "Where are you headed?" He asks

"We're just strolling, I think to an old theater though. Madame Giry wants to show us where she started."

"May I join you? I have nowhere else to go, plus it would be nice to know someone here..." Marius trails off, gazing at Christine discreetly.

"Absolutely," Christine smiles, her eyes practically sparkling. "Madame Giry, is that okay?" Madame Giry nods, confirming. "Alright then! Let's go!"

"Thank you Madame Giry! I'm Marius by the way. I hope to get to know you better soon." He calls to her, as he and Christine walk in front of the other two. Marius runs his hand through his hair, playing with it in a flirting manor.

Christine is smiling, "so Marius, where are you from?"

"I'm not quite sure. I lived in Waterloo for a while, so I guess you could say I'm from there." A gust of wind suddenly hits them, blowing Christine's hair all over her face. Marius laughs, and brushes it out of her face for her.

"Thank you, Mr. Pontmercy," she laughs. "Waterloo is cool."

"Your welcome Miss Daäe." He laughs in return. "Waterloo isn't that cool. Not when you've lived there the majority of your life. No one ever goes there, and no one ever leaves. Everyone knows everything you've ever done, every mistake, they hang it all over your head..." Marius trails off.

"Oh," Christine frowns. "That doesn't sound pleasant."

Marius sighs, "no, it wasn't. But I'm not there. I'm here. In Vernon. With you." He smiles and offers his hand to Christine.

Christine grins, "we've only just met, Mr. Pontmercy." She takes his hand.

"And you seem so opposed Miss Daäe" he jokes.

"Very," Christine laughs. "Men of your type are not my taste, clearly."

"It's so very clear" he laughs. "And what exactly is 'my type'?" Marius asks. He puts air quotes around my and type with his free hand

"Scruffy hair, a clean collar, and... and an annoyingly adorable smile," Christine laughed.

"I'll take that as a complement" Marius laughs.

Christine smiles, "and I'm assuming that I'm too brunette for you."

"And how would you know? Maybe I like brunettes..." Marius shrugs, and winks at Christine.

Christine smiles. "Well, how do I know? Based on your body language I can only assume..." she moves closer to Marius, an innocent smile on her face.

"You smiles seems so innocent, yet I doubt it is," he laughs, and pulls her a little closer, making sure she is comfortable with this.

"I'm only fifteen, I'm allowed to have crushes..."

"Nothing more...?" Marius asks, a cocky smile appearing on his face

"I've never had anything more than that," Christine admits. "I just recently opened up a bit more, my father's death was quite impactive." She frowns. "Sorry, that got morbid quickly."

"No it's quite alright." Marius stops walking and takes Christine's other hand. "Would you like something more than just a crush?"

"If it's the right person," she smiles, "Maybe."

"Could I be that person?" Marius smiles and bats his eyelashes dramatically, trying to hold in his laughter.

"Marius," Christine laughs. She leans forward onto the balls of her feet to raise herself up, and gives him a kiss.

Marius breaks the kiss, "yes?" he laughs

Christine smiles, looking up at Marius. "Let's try it out, shall we?"

"I can work with that" Marius smiles back down at Christine, before pulling her back into a kiss.

Christine closed her eyes, breaking the kiss soon. She was smiling so largely. She'd completely forgotten about the Girys…

"What did I do?" Marius asks, assuming that he was the reason she broke the kiss. He looks down and sees her smiling up at, then it fades. "Are you alright Christine?" Marius asks, concerned for the young woman.

"Absolutely. I just..." she began to laugh. "The Girys."

"So it wasn't me?" He double checks and laughs. "Would you like to put on a show for them?" Marius winks at Christine.

"What type of show?" Christine smiles.

"Maybe something like this..." Marius leans down and kisses Christine passionately, his hand getting tangled in her hair.

She lets Marius kiss her... she felt so happy. There was something about Marius. He was so sweet. And they both shared something that went deep…

Marius breaks the kiss, "was that a long enough show?" he laughs, beaming ear to ear

"I think not," Christine replies quietly.

"I agree" Marius smiles at Christine, and decides to be a gentleman this time. "May I?" He asks her before the kiss.

"Of course."

Marius puts his hand gently on the small of Christine's back and kisses her as he has never kissed before. He grabs her waist and pulls her close to him.

Christine lets him kiss her... her eyes closed… The kiss goes on for perhaps too long from anyone else's perspective but for a perfect length for Christine. She didn't know about Marius' view though.

Marius and Cosette are in their own little world during this moment. Giry comes up, and pushes Marius off of Christine, saying "this isn't some whorehouse you scumbag!" and "gently" hitting Marius with her cane.

Christine jumps back, curls bouncing. "Let's just walk, Marius..."

"Are you okay?" Christine says quietly, once they've moved a bit away from Giry.

"I'll be fine. I have an idea..." a sly grin pops onto Marius' face.

"What?"

"Wait here, I'm going to talk to Giry first." Marius walks over to Giry, "Madame, I am greatly sorry if you were offended by my actions earlier, but would it be alright by you if I showed Christine my favorite painting in that art museum, over there" he explains, pointing at the beautiful building.

"As long as you keep your hands off of Christine, you'll be fine. Touch her, and you're dead, boy." Giry replies sternly.

"Yes, of course, thank you Madame" Marius replies. He walks back over to Christine, giddy. "Come with me" he takes her hand and leads her into the art museum he pointed out to Giry.

Christine giggles, "you are clever, monsieur."

"Why thank you," Marius kisses her hand. "But I'm not quite finished yet." He leads her out the back door, and to a secluded alleyway, and shuts the door behind him. It is well lit, and clean, as very few people know of its existence. "Now I am finished" Marius announces to Christine.

"So what's your calling?" Christine smiles, trying to start a conversation.

"I'm not quite sure, but I love to write, and I'm quite good at speaking my mind," Marius replies

"That's so cool," Christine smiles, "I'd like to write, but I'm not too good with words."

"You don't seem like the type who would be," Marius jokes lightheartedly. "What is your calling?" He asks, repeating her question.

"I'm a chorus girl at the Opera Garnier in Paris... but I've been trained in opera. I hope to become a fantastic leading lady someday if my talent permits it. But everyone's shunned my voice ever since my father died. Except for one person. He's helped me improve quite a bit." She grins at the thought of her teacher's lessons, which are quite helpful.

"Wow. Care to show off a bit?" Marius teases gently. "Or maybe since you're a chorus girl, would you care to dance?" Marius holds out his hand.

"Alright," she smiles, taking his hand, "shall I sing?"

"as long as my ears don't bleed, you'll be fine" Marius jokes

Christine began to sing a soft melody, letting Marius lead the dance. Marius leads Christine in a waltz, spinning her with ease as she sang notes as clear as ice. Marius abruptly stopped dancing. His smile faded quickly.

"What?" Christine frowns.

"Is there any blood in my ears yet?" He jokes, and smiles, pulling Christine in close.

Christine smiles, glad that it wasn't anything bad. "If you're pulling me closer, I sure think not."

"I think so" Marius smiles and spins Christine. When she faces him yet again, he kisses her passionately. He held her close, pressed against him. His hand, in her hair, barely an inch between the two at most.

Christine breathes slowly. "We're taking this relationship awful quickly, aren't we."

"Is that a bad thing?" Marius asks her, pausing to catch his breath. "We can take it slower if you want and I'm sorry for forcing this upon you like that, and..." he trails off rambling, afraid he had messed something up.

"Marius... it's fine." Christine smiles. "It's first love, isn't it? First love is never perfect, it's not forever, you just... you have to be in the moment. That's all."

"Only fine? And I thought you said you weren't good with words! You could easily take my job." Marius jokes

Christine grins, "It's not often when I'm wise but it does happen, doesn't it?" Her voice is quiet.

"It clearly does. Were you not in the moment?" Marius asked, leading Christine to a dry log to sit. Once she sat, he put his jacket around her shoulders.

Christine smiles, "I was indeed. Say, Marius, you haven't asked where I am from, have you? That's awfully rude, isn't it? To be asked where you're from and not do the same in return," she teased

"Oh, I could say the same for you. Running into me like that. It's so rude." Marius teases right back

"Well, I-" Christine was unable to come up with a defense. She laughs. "You win, Monsieur Pontmercy."

"That's one thing to learn about me, Miss Daäe. I always win and I never give up. Remember that." Marius laughs

Christine smiled, passing by the comment. She didn't know that it'd affect her quite a bit later in life.

Marius pulls Christine in, for another passionate kiss, and they are interrupted by Giry. Giry runs over to them and shoves Marius onto the ground.

"Boy, what did I tell you about touching Christine?!" the enraged lady yells at him. Giry grabs his ear and pulls him up to his feet. Giry slaps Marius right across the cheek. "Touch her again. Try me." Giry challenges. "Come on Christine." Giry roughly grabs her arm and pulls her out of the alleyway. All of a sudden, Marius is engulfed in a hug.

He laughs, looking to see Christine, "go before she ends us both. I'll find you later tonight. Love always wins. Goodbye," Marius kisses Christine quickly before sending her back to Giry.

Christine was now back with the Girys, and the elder of them was not slow to tell her off- how she shouldn't have kissed Marius because he could be a player, etc. But from what she'd seen of Marius, she didn't really believe that.

Marius didn't think it would be best to follow Christine, but he decided to anyway, 'I need to see her again!' He thinks

Madame Giry had decided it was too late to go to the theater, so she lead the girls to a restaurant. Christine and Meg whispered to each other about Marius, with giggles of delight from both of them. "He sounds so sweet!" Meg spoke softly. "He is!" Christine replied with a smile.

Marius sees Christine and the Giry's enter a restaurant, and runs to the nearest young man, "I'll pay you well if you pretend to be my friend and follow me" somehow, the man agreed. Marius and the random man walked into the restaurant, talking like old friends.

Christine spots Marius and the man and her eyes go wide. "Meg, he's right over there!" The two girls start to chatter, Christine's eyes occasionally moving onto Marius.

Marius notices Christine looking at him, winks, and smiles in her direction

Christine grins back at him, but not without Madame Giry noticing. "That insolent boy! He better stay away from you..." Madame Giry got up to go speak with Marius.

"Shit" Marius whispers to the man next to him. "She will destroy... oh hi Madame Giry!" Marius smiles at the menacing woman.

"Monsieur Pontmercy, I have warned you once before, stay away from Christine, or you will be very sorry for the rest of your sorry, pathetic life" she turned on her heel and walked back over to Christine. Marius ignores everything that Giry has just told him, looking at Christine, smiling once more.

Christine couldn't help but giggle. "Monsieur Pontmercy... he's a funny one, isn't he?" Madame Giry rambled.

"May I get up to use the bathroom, Madame Giry?"

"Not without Meg going with you."

So Christine and Meg got up, to use the "bathroom."

Marius catches on, and a minute or two after Christine and Meg left, he too went to the "bathroom"

"Marius Pontmercy! Didn't expect to see you here this evening," Christine laughs.

"Christine Daäe, you have a lot to learn" Marius laughs.

While Marius and Christine share a moment, Meg uses the actual bathroom. Christine grins, twirling a curl around her finger. "We should get out of here, go to dinner or something on our own."

Marius smirks, "now your thinking like me."

"You're a bad influence."

"I get that a lot" he laughs, going in for a kiss.

"Marius, we shouldn't do this here... how about we..." she lets him kiss her.

Marius breaks the kiss, smiling. "We shouldn't do what?"

"We shouldn't be doing this," this time, Christine kisses Marius. Except her kiss is shorter. "We can't have Madame Giry seeing this."

"Oh well." Marius shrugs, kissing Christine again.


End file.
